Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara
}}Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara, commonly known as Faile (Old Tongue: Falcon, pronounced "fa-YEEL") is a young woman from Saldaea. Appearance She has black hair falling to her shoulders, and a bold nose and small mouth. She has high cheek bones, slightly tilted dark eyes, and is tall and slim with a high voice and a flat way of speaking. According to Perrin, she has an herbal scent. History Zarine Bashere is the eldest daughter of Davram Bashere and Deira ni'Ghaline t'Bashere as well as wife to Perrin Aybara. After both of her older brothers died - one in a riding accident and the other fighting Trollocs - she was schooled in the running of the Bashere family estates. As a young girl Faile convinced her footman to teach her how to use knives and hand-to-hand combat because women in Saldea were not allowed to learn the sword. Unhappy with this situation, she left to take the oath as a Hunter for the Horn, whereupon she assumed the name Mandarb. Activities Finding Perrin Hoping to find the Horn of Valere in Manetheren, she encountered Perrin Aybara in Remen, Altara. After watching Perrin fight off a group of Whitecloaks, she decided to follow him, hoping he would lead her to the Horn. When Perrin pointed out that Mandarb is the name of Lan's horse, Zarine announced that she would call herself Faile instead. Faile was a name her father called her when she was young. Faile means falcon in the old tongue, and it instantly made Perrin wary, as in a vision his friend Min told him that a hawk and a falcon would perch on his shoulders. To Tear and Emond's Field Along the way to Tear she learns the reason for the group's travels, Rand, The Dragon Reborn. Soon after reaching Tear she get's caught in a trap meant for Moiraine by picking up a hedgehog shaped Ter'angreal which traps her mind in Tel'aran'rhiod. She is rescued by Perrin who finds her with the help of Hopper through the Wolf Dream. While she is in Tear she meets Berelain sur Paendrag Tanreal, who has decided to lay claim on Perrin for herself. This begins a massive rivalry between the two for the right to Perrin. After the Stone of Tear falls to Rand al'Thor, she is uneasy about being in Tear and wants to leave with Perrin. She doesn't let Perrin dissuade her from coming along to the Two Rivers and tricks Loial to get her way. They travel through the Ways and manage to escape Machin Shin. Upon reaching Emond's Field and learning of the fate of Perrin's family, the Aybaras, she is the one who helps Perrin grieve. She is instrumental in teaching Perrin how to be a great leader as well. Later, they marry, but before the Trolloc horde attacked Emond's Field, Perrin sent Faile away, under the pretext of getting help from Queen Morgase, in the hope she would remain free and not die with the rest of the village. Instead she rides to Watch Hill to pick up reinforcements and leads them back to Emond's Field where these men, along with men from Deven Ride, help turn the tide and defeat the Shadowspawn army. To Caemlyn and Cairhien Now known as the Lady Faile, she leaves the Two Rivers with Perrin when he is pulled back to Rand. They head to Caemlyn, where her father and mother happen to be present. She takes an instant dislike to Min Farshaw upon meeting her, but is not hostile. Faile at first believed that Min was after Perrin, but soon learns that it is not Perrin, but Rand, who Min loves. After a confrontation with her mother, both her parents accept Perrin as her husband. Faile goes with Perrin and Rand to Cairhien, where Berelain happens to be steward. Berelain continues her pursuit of Perrin, which causes even greater friction between Faile and Perrin, with Faile not even acknowledging Perrin's existence anymore. When it is revealed that Rand is captured by Aes Sedai she opts to stay behind while Perrin goes to rescue him. While Perrin is gone, she attaches herself as a lady-in-waiting to the newly made Queen of Cairhien Colavaere Saighan. She secretly gathers information about Colavaere ordering the murders of both Lord Maringil and Meilan Mendiana, and confronts her with this when Rand arrives back in Cairhien, leading to Colavere having both her crown and lands stripped from her and being exiled to a farm. Perrin, on his arrival, confronts Faile and after a heated argument (which pleases Faile) they make up. To Ghealdean and Captured by the Aiel After Perrin and Rand have a large and angry public arguement, Faile joins Perrin on a secret mission to Ghealdean. They are under the pretense of being exiled from the presence of the Dragon Reborn, because of said arguement. To her annoyance, Berelain also accompanies them. While travelling to meet the Queen of Ghealdean she chances on Maighdin, who is actually Morgase, and her party. After judging them worthy she takes them into her service. Upon reaching their destination, she is instrumental in binding the Queen of Ghealdean, Alliandre, to Perrin. Later, she is captured by the Shaido Aiel and made gai'shain. Therava and Someryn are a number of Wise Ones who make her spy on Sevanna and report back any information she finds back to them. She is nearly raped by a massive Aiel named Nadric but is saved by Rolan, who has shown her interest in the Aiel way and is now trying to court her. A number of other gai'shain swear fealty in the hope of escaping with her. Two of these oath-bound gai'shain, Theril and Alvon, steal the Oath Rod from Therava's tent and bring it to Faile. She plots her escape in many ways but ultimately is betrayed by Galina Casban who traps her and her party under a collapsing house. However, she was rescued by Perrin with the help of the Seanchan and Masema. Footnotes